


our escape

by agitatedstates



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, a weekend at cape caem, beach dates, ffxv valentines exchange, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: It’s bittersweet, leaving Cape Caem. The two of them miss their other friends, and Ignis’ anxieties grow the longer he’s away, but they loved having a little slice of peace hidden from the world for a weekend.orIgnis and Prompto escape to a beach holiday for the weekend, just the two of them.





	our escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyropar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropar/gifts).



> this is a swap gift for the ffxv valentines exchange, i tried to fit the prompt but it ran away with me a little!

Prompto feels lucky to have this moment with Ignis, quiet and alone, out here in the sun. It took weeks of planning to make sure Prompto and Ignis both had a weekend free, between Prompto’s multiple jobs and crownsguard training, as well as Ignis being overwhelmed with preparations for Altissia. A weekend at Cape Caem, the house lent to them by Gladio, and Noctis practically pushing them into the car, to just _leave_.

Prompto can’t take his eyes off of Ignis as he drives, hair unstyled and flying in the wind. The sun is high and the music is loud enough to hear over the wind but not enough to disturb this small moment. Ignis looks beautiful, always does, but there's something special about seeing him shine in the sun, smiling as he sings along to the songs.

“Prompto?”

“Huh? What? Who?”

Prompto hadn’t realised he’d zoned out, that he was just staring at Ignis. He wants to remember this forever, Ignis framed by the desert. He’d take a photo, but he doesnt think that it could ever capture it. Not in any way that would matter to him.

“Are you in there? Prompto?”

“Sorry! Sorry, zoning out again. You’re just so-” Prompto flails his hands, vaguely waving at Ignis. “Distracting.”

Ignis actually laughs, tilts his head back and laughs. His hair is down, and it’s so rare for Prompto to see him like this. It’s like the stress flows right off him, the further he gets from Insomnia. Its too much pressure to put on him, on someone so young. He looks like he’s actually twenty-two when he’s like this.

“You’re just as distracting to me, if you must know” Ignis keeps his eyes on the road, but he has a funny little smirk on his face. “It’s hard to keep my eyes off of you.”

It makes Prompto go red all over, spluttering at the implication. He’s trying to let Ignis compliment him, to accept it. It’s hard, when you’ve spent so much time not really getting much love, to suddenly be receiving it.

“You’re too good to me Iggy.”

Prompto means it, feels it in his chest, and he loves Ignis more than he could ever imagine. He wants this weekend to last forever, but he's content to sit in this car seat and watch Ignis sing along to 80s rock ballads as they drive across the country.

* * *

Several hours and just as many pit stops later, the two of them are finally in Cape Caem. at one stop they’d found shaved ice, so Prompto was still eating the last of it as he’s dragging Ignis to the beach.

Ignis can’t bring himself to argue about it, complaints that he needs to unpack first dying in his throat. The way Prompto grins at him, lips stained a little pinker from the food dye, it could break any man's will, and Ignis could never really say no to him. They haven’t seen another person since the shaved ice stall, and they know it's likely that won't see another for days. It’s just the two of them, secluded and free from the weight of the world.

Prompto is pulling his shirt off as they reach the isolated strip of sand at the bottom of the cliff, and Ignis slowly follows. He frets for a moment, thinking he shouldn't leave their belongings unattended like this, especially his phone, but he pushes it down. No need to worry when he can hear Prompto laughing as he splashes into the ocean. He follows his boyfriend in as soon as he can, and the feeling of the ocean against his skin seems to cleanse him.

Prompto splashes Ignis, and they’re messing around for longer than they should be, practically dunking each other in the water. Its nice, after being trapped in a car for so long, but it starts to get colder and darker, and they’re rushing to get into the house and have the generator running before it gets truly dark. Nothing can dampen the weekend quite like a daemon appearance, but before they know it they’re drying off inside the house and getting ready for dinner.

Prompto helps, in the loosest sense of the term, to prepare dinner for the both of them. It’s more of a case of wandering hands and ticklish spots. It takes all of Ignis to concentrate on the food in front of him, but he’s smiling. He thinks about how he has a set of keys for Prompto in his bag, how he’s going to ask him to move in. He loves Prompto, more than anything else in this world, and he’s happy he gets to spend valentine's day with him, and a whole weekend of peace. It’s what they both need.

* * *

“Look, I know you’re not much of a netflix guy, or even a tv guy. I mean, come on Igs, it took me long enough to get you to watch Game of Thrones, but I seriously think you’d like Castlevania if you tried it! Alucard is absolutely your type.” Prompto is swinging their joined hands between them as they walk along the beach, exploring for some caves that Gladio _swears_ are there. “Blonde and _deadly._ ”

Prompto absolutely exaggerates the wink, and gives Ignis finger guns with his free hand. He's searching wildly for any sign of an opening, slowly scanning his eyes across the cliff face. Ignis fears he's getting frustrated, but he knows Prompto doesn't give up easy. 

“I’m starting to think Gladio lied to us, babe”

Prompto huffs a little as he stops, and Ignis almost feels like he’s dragging a child. Except, it's always more like Prompto is leading him around, all things considered. But as he turns to Prompto to suggest they look the other way, _again_ , he _sees it_ in the corner of his eye. An actual _cave_ opening, and he’s dragging Prompto towards it before he can even say something.

Ignis is excited, filled with a childish glee, that very quickly turns to fear when he discovers it’s almost _completely_ filled with crabs. The cave was barely big enough for them to get into without them, but Ignis wanted to return to insomnia intact, so Prompto is practically howling with laughter as they rush away. Ignis is only a little embarrassed, but at least he _found_ the cave.

“Well, how about we go back inside and watch this Castlevania you keep raving about, my dear”

Prompto actually stops laughing at Ignis when he hears this, and runs as fast as he can ahead to get the tv set up. Ignis can’t help but think crownsguard training has done wonders for him, because he’s never seen Prompto move that fast in his life. He wants to shout something cheesy and lame at him, that he hates to see him go, but loves to watch him leave, or that he should save his energy a little, but Ignis just decides to stroll back up to the house in silence. He’s in no real rush to get anywhere, he knows exactly where he wants to be.

 

* * *

It’s bittersweet, leaving Cape Caem. The two of them miss their other friends, and Ignis’ anxieties grow the longer he’s away, but they loved having a little slice of peace hidden from the world for a weekend. Prompto has to go back to work and crownsguard training, and Ignis will be back to long days trapped in a boardroom. There's some solace in knowing that Prompto will be in his citadel apartment when he goes home for the day, once they move everything in.

Prompto was ecstatic at the idea of living together, and smothered Ignis in kisses at the suggestion. It was nice for Ignis to have time with his boyfriend like this, when sometimes it was hard enough just to get a phone call. Cuddling for a weekend and going to the beach was more than Ignis could have ever asked for. He promises Prompto that they’ll stop for shaved ice on the way back, and if he accidentally takes a wrong turn into the chocobo ranch, then he doubts Prompto will complain much.

What's one more night out of Insomnia? Ignis and Prompto have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! make sure to check out pyropar and i hope you have a lovely day! 
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
